Seven Years I Waited
by NightmarePossession
Summary: Sheik sits alone in the Temple of Time, waiting for the Hero. Who is this mysterious soul what purpose does this young man have? Oneshot


_Major spoiler alert if you haven't completed or played Ocarina of Time. Don't say I didn't warn you, mmm-k:)_

**Seven Years I Waited**

I wait. I sit on the high window, hidden by the sides to avoid my shadow interfering with the light. I gaze forlornly at that light. It remains the same it did even sevens years ago. How I wish for it to reflect the world beyond this ancient Temple. Now, the once busy town where the Temple of Time resides is abandoned by peoples haste when Ganondorf Dragmire bacame King. It has become a cold, dark and dangerous place, devoid of all life except for the twisted beings known as Redeads who have no soul, only born to drain the blood from living beings. In the distance, Death Mountain has lived up to its name; fiery clouds surround the crater, sinister and menacing. Very rarely you would meet someone who would venture up its slopes now. Lake Hylia has been drained of water; Zora's Domain has frozen all over. Other places of hyrule have been having minor affects since the beginning of Ganondorf's reign. It's almost hard to believe that it was once beautiful.

But time goes by, never ending, like the course of a river, always flowing from one point to the next. Nightmares become a reality, sweet dreams the distant past. The past becomes the present, and the present becomes the turning point of an unexpecting future. People pass and landforms change, but memories live on. Nothing can change that, unless one could harness the power of time. To claim, to turn back the hourglass, to relive those memories that once more become reality. In this case ... I believe ... it will happen.

Long ago, many Sheikahs lived in Hyrule; as time went on due to several catastrophic events I am the only one left to exist. I am the one they call Sheik, a shadow warrior, born to take up the arts of stealth and survival, and to protect the Royal family as my people have done for generations.

But I am not Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs. Behind this mask was once a little girl, now matured into an adult. Behind the depth of these cold, red eyes are bright blue ones. In replacement of my womanly body is a form of a male. Behind the stealth of this ninja is the grace of Royal blood. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, the last of the Royal Family. But when people see me, they do not see that woman. They do not recognise me, except that I am a Sheikah, alone always, my history veiled in shadow, accompanied by only the harp that will teach the Hero the ancient songs of each of the six temples.

I close my eyes, remembering too clearly of that one, stormy night ...

_It begins to rain as Impa leads me out to the garden where several days ago, I had been spying on a certain man through the window. "Impa, its raining," I said, brushing the light droplets off my arm._

_Impa turns. "Zelda, we must leave," she says as she kneels down to my height, "There is no time to gather belongings."_

_Realization dawned on me. "Its that man ... the one who swore alligiance to my father ... Ganondorf, isn't it?" I asked weakly. I looked at the Ocarina in my hands. "It's the reason you wanted me to take this with us."_

_Impa nodded. "Yes. The Prince of Thieves ... he is searching for the sacred instrument. Word has been sent to us that he is heading to the castle as we speak. We must leave, Zelda."_

_"I ... didn't realise how little time we had left."_

_"Nor did I. But it can't be helped. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded. Impa patted my shoulder gently. "Be brave Zelda. You may be young, but you are strong, and I believe that. Now, let us be on our way."_

_"Where are we going?" I whispered, suddenly very afraid despite my nursemaid's encouragement._

_"We are heading to my birth place, Kakariko Village, " Impa also spoke in a hushed voice. "We will be safe there."_

The memory fades into odd paterns; I do not remember the walk from the castle and to the stables. I do, however, remember every detail of the next part ...

_Thunder and lightening, heavy rain; dark skies near to black as night in the late afternoon; Impa's horse is galloping, heavy droplets of water stinging my face in the rush of escape. Ganondorf, although when I glance behind my shoulder is no where to be seen, I know the hold up of guards will not stop him. But that gives Impa and I time. She had either arm beside me, holding onto the reins of the horse, whilst I was leaning forward slightly, clenching the horse's mane in my knucle white grip._

_The drawbridge lowers just as we're about a hundred yards down the main street of Hyrule Market Town. The horse's hooves was loud to my ears when it clattered across the drawbridge. At the corner of my eye, I saw a familar person. Link. His face was full of shock. I realised he had all three Spritual Stones with him. He had fulfilled his promise. I knew what I had to do. What would be the point of collecting the stones without the item to open the Door? With all my strength, I threw the Ocarina as far as I could, where it landed safely in the moat behind him. _

_And I remembered how much I prayed desperately that the Ocarina would not fall into the hands of Ganondorf ... _

Memories come and go in different orders. One minute, I am being led to somewhere, the next riding again. The order is so complicated, I skip those, and concentrate on the next part ...

_I stood looking at my reflection. The ritual was a sucess. Everything about me had changed. I was no longer a princess. I was Sheikah. Male, might I add. _

_Impa entered the room. "How are you coping with this change?" she had asked._

_"Its a bit of a shock," I had admitted, pulling my head turban over my face but eyes. Not only had my appearance changed; even my voice had a slightly different tone to it._

_Impa smiled sympathetically. "You'll get used to it in time," she assured._

_I nodded, noticing the item she was carrying. "Where did you get that?" I asked, eyeing the harp Impa held._

_She held it towards me. "Its for you, Sheik," she said._

_I smiled slightly under the wrappings at the mention of my new name, then took the harp. _

_"You will be needing it to play the songs," Impa continued "for the five Temples, so-"_

_"He can play the songs on the Ocarina," I finished, running my fingers over the strings. The notes made no sense at all, except that it was all beautiful sounding._

_"Exactly." Impa placed her hands on her hips. "We must begin our training. A disguise of a Sheikah must play the role _as_ a Sheikah. The Princess of Hyrule is no more - you are Sheik. You will learn the arts of the Shadow Folk." _

Within a few weeks after my transformation, Ganondorf had become King. When Link pulled the Master Sword from its pedastal, Ganondorf was able to gain access to the Sacred Realm and obtain the sacred relic: the Triforce. But as he could not hold equal value of all three triangles, one remained that he was associated with most, while the other two scattered to the ones who were destined to hold one of each.

The Triforce of Wisdom, for me. The Triforce of Courage, for Link.

Even so, the other third of the Triforce was enough. With its power, he was able to use it for his intentions. After a short time of sieges, Hyrule surrended. I was devastated. I wasn't the only one. Hyrule castle has changed completely, and those who had lived there had fled to Kakariko Village or elsewhere, to begin a new life. I never knew what happened to my father either. But there was no time for grieving.

Every day, from dawn to dusk, I worked hard, I trained hard until every inch of my body was literally coated in sweat and I went to bed with aching joints. Whenever I had free time on my hands, Impa also taught me to play the harp. About two years later, when I had made immense progress with my training and was fluent with the harp, Impa and I journeyed to Death Mountain, all the while cautious of the dangerous region, to learn one song, the Bolero of Fire. She had already taught me the Nocturne of Shadow, and now we had to gather the other songs. After a long day, the leader of the Gorons, Darunia, taught us the melody, although somewhat reluctantly. Since then, I had journeyed to the other temples by myself to learn the sacred buildings ancient music. During my travels, I encountered fell beasts that I was sure were never there before. It also gave myself the time to study some of these creatures, even though Impa had warned me not to go anywhere near them. At the end of some days, I would have recieved deep wounds as a result. It was just as well she hadn't journeyed with me.

Once I had learned each melody, I went back to my training. The pressure of Ganondorf's short reign so far was significant. By now he had been dubbed as the King of Evil. There has also been many killings on his command over the smallest deed. One man was executed horrendously for being over heard by a Gerudo for badmouthing Ganondorf. Many more grim tales followed from there.

Shortly after my seventeenth birthday, Impa sensed that there was trouble in the Shadow Temple. I could see the concern on her face. The matter was serious. "Sheik, I am depending on you to look after yourself while I am gone. I have a feeling some spirits are trying to warn me of whatever the threat, while the rest ... " But Impa shook her head before she hugged me. "Do not worry. Before you know it, everything will return to normal, and you will become Zelda once again."

I had a vague idea of what she was so worried about. As she left, I called after her, "Be careful!" I don't know whether she heard or not. I hope in the Goddesses name that she will be fine.

Several hours ago, whilst I was training, Rauru contacted me through mental thought. The Hero of Time was beginning to astir from his slumber.

And now, I wait, in the hour he appears.

Seven years ...I waited seven, long years for this moment. My heart pounded with excitement, adrenaline coursed through my body. I had to stay calm, and not betray my disguise, even though I have kept up with it for all these years. My role is convincing in the eyes of a Hylian, but one fatal mistake could be disastrous.

There is a brief flash in front of the alter where the Master Sword once stood. A form appears from nowhere. I hold my breath. It is him, Link, the boy whom I had entrusted my Ocarina too, but now he stands as an adult. The destined one - the Hero of Time.

He looks at his surroundings, almost in a daze. I suppose he is still in shock. I hear his fairy guardian, Navi, speak to him. Her words are softly spoken, so quiet I can not hear what she says. Link nods, also speaking to Navi, before slowly turning around to walk out of the temple.

Here is my chance. I make my move. I leap from the window softly into the shadows, before stepping into the light; he hears my foot steps.

Link turns, unconciously drawing the Master Sword, prepared for any oncoming threat. He sees only me; he frowns slightly.

There is a brief silence between us as we gazed at one another. Indeed, he is an adult, who lost his childhood in the name of fate. I would make it up for him later, when I eventually reveal my true form and the King of Evil is sealed away. For now, we have a quest to complete.

And I speak to him in riddles; thus begins the journey of the Hero of Time.


End file.
